


Catch me

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones e Arthur Kirkland, Battitore e Cercatore di due squadre di Quidditch diverse, sono legati da un rapporto di rivalità. Alfred è disposto a tutto pur di colpirlo con un Bolide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me

Tanto sono bagnati i suoi vestiti che Alfred sospetta che non si asciugheranno mai e non riesce a vedere a un palmo dal proprio naso tanto è forte la pioggia, ma il cuore gli batte forte e l’adrenalina scorre nel suo corpo. Alfred si sente vivo, e non cambierebbe questa sensazione per nulla al mondo. Solo il rumore lo avverte del Bolide che si avvicina, e riesce a colpirlo un attimo prima che il Bolide colpisca lui. In lontananza un giocatore avversario cade dalla scopa e la folla esulta.

“Mark Jensen è fuori!” esclama il commentatore, entusiasta. Gli sfugge, mentre decanta la strategia di Alfred nel colpire il Portiere, la delusione del Battitore. Il suo vero bersaglio è sfuggito per un attimo al suo colpo. Non per niente lo chiamano il Cercatore più veloce.

Lontano dagli occhi dei media, ben pochi sanno della loro rivalità. Del resto, Arthur Kirkland è sempre stato attento a non rivelare mai che stronzo colossale sia, nascondendo questa pecca sotto una maschera da gentiluomo. Durante le partite gioca sporco, ma mai tanto da meritarsi qualche penalità.

Alfred è certo che Kirkland conosca l’intero codice delle regole del Quidditch a memoria.

Alfred lo detesta.

Lo detesta a tal punto da aver studiato ogni sua mossa a ogni partita del Puddlemere United, rinunciando alle sue pause pur di scoprire tutto delle sue strategie e distruggerlo alla prossima partita. Ogni volta, suo fratello lo guarda con malcelato divertimento.

“È una cosa seria, Matt!” lo rimprovera Alfred. Battere Kirkland è diventata una questione di onore, ormai, e Matthew più di chiunque altro dovrebbe saperlo. La passione per il Quidditch scorre nelle loro vene, in fondo. I loro genitori si incontrarono per la prima volta trent’anni fa a una partita dei Sweetwater Allstars, la loro squadra preferita, e non ne hanno persa una da allora, portando spesso Alfred e Matthew. Arthur Kirkland, il promettente Cercatore del Puddlemere United, catturò immediatamente l’attenzione di Alfred. Era fresco di diploma, ma già in una delle squadre più importanti del Regno Unito; agli occhi di Alfred, Kirkland era un idolo, il modello da seguire.

La sua camera era tappezzata di poster di Kirkland. Lo è ancora, per la verità. Ma solo perché non vuole dimenticare il suo obiettivo! Il Cercatore più abile contro il Battitore più abile.

“Sai che stai facendo un gran casino per nulla?” gli ha chiesto Matthew una volta, mentre Alfred si esercitava con un Bolide nella speranza di riuscire a colpirlo.

“Non è nulla!” Come fa Matthew a non capire? Il suo idolo, alla sua prima partita contro il Puddlemere, quando Alfred tremava di eccitazione e ansia al pensiero di incontrarlo, per di più sul campo, ha avuto il coraggio di prendersi gioco di lui!

“Ti ha chiamato novellino, e allora? Allora _eri_ un novellino!”

“È il principio quello che conta,” ha sospirato allora Alfred, “Arthur Kirkland è un gran bastardo.”

“E hai una cotta per lui.”

Certo che no! Come potrebbe anche solo piacergli, quando lo ha messo in imbarazzo davanti a entrambe le squadre e con quel pomposo accento inglese lo ha sfidato, letteralmente, “Prova a colpirmi, se puoi, Jones. Allora potrei prenderti in considerazione come mio avversario.” Per di più a ogni partita fa ancora frecciatine.

Alfred lo colpirà, e Arthur Kirkland sarà costretto a chiedergli scusa.

Ma il commentatore non lo sa. Il Cercatore vola lungo il perimetro del campo, occhi aperti alla ricerca del Boccino. Di tanto in tanto taglia la strada ai suoi avversai, Alfred incluso, con tanto di ghigno arrogante. Ma stavolta non la passerà liscia. Anche se con il suo fisico agile non pare molto resistente ai colpi dei Bolidi. No, non può farsi scrupoli ora.

Un Bolide arriva nella sua direzione per caso, a un minuto dal time-out, all’angolo perfetto. Con la coda dell’occhio, vede uno scintillio che potrebbe essere il Boccino… Kirkland si fionda immediatamente in quella direzione, concentrato solo su di esso. È l’occasione perfetta.

Basta un colpo, un arco perfetto, e il Bolide vola esattamente dove Alfred vuole. Colpisce Kirkland proprio nel momento in cui si allunga per afferrare il Boccino, e Kirkland perde il controllo del suo manico di scopa. Come se al rallentatore, Alfred lo vede cadere e nello stesso tempo una sensazione di vuoto si allarga nel suo stomaco.

“Time-out!” urla il commentatore. “Arthur Kirkland è a terra, signori, Alfred Jones è riuscito a fare l’impossibile e lo ha colpito!”

La sua squadra lo circonda con urla entusiaste. “Stava per prendere il Boccino! Un secondo in più e avremmo perso!” urla qualcuno, ma ad Alfred non importa sapere chi; la sua attenzione è a terra, dove la sua vista non arriva. Ci deve essere qualcuno ad aiutarlo, pensa disperatamente. Ha colpito finalmente Arthur Kirkland, ma non prova soddisfazione. Ora capisce un po’ meglio le parole di Matthew.

Ignorando i suoi compagni di squadra, si getta in picchiata verso terra e scende dalla scopa. I Puddlemere sono in cerchio in mezzo al campo, e Alfred li raggiunge con il cuore in gola. Arthur, al centro pare privo di sensi.

“Che succede?” chiede, e non gli importa di suonare disperato.

I compagni di squadra di Arthur, seppur scossi, gli sorridono in modo strano, dato che la colpa di tutto questo è di Alfred. “Un leggero trauma cranico” risponde uno di loro. “Niente di grave. Lo stanno risvegliando ora.”

Così stanno facendo. Arthur apre gli occhi e sorride, palesemente intontito.

“Arthur!” esclama Alfred, avvicinandosi.

“Ehlià, Alfred. Mi hai colpito, vero?” chiede, mangiandosi le parole come un ubriaco, ma sempre sorridendo.

“Sì”

“Ottimo!” esclama Arthur. Con maggiore velocità di quanta si potrebbe aspettare da una persona che ha appena subito un trauma cranico, Arthur gli afferra la faccia prendendolo di sorpresa. “Ho aspettato questo momento da una vita” dice, e lo avvicina con forza a lui. Le loro labbra si scontrano proprio come si scontrano in campo, appassionatamente, e lascia Alfred senza parole.

I Puddlemere, dietro di lui, gridano entusiasti, un coro di “Finalmente!” che spiegherebbero da quanto tempo Arthur ha una cotta per Alfred senza che Alfred stesso lo sapesse, ma la sua attenzione è tutta su Arthur. Che gli importa della partita e del fatto che è in pubblico o che i suoi vestiti sono completamente fradici; non appena Arthur si riprenderà – e si riprenderà, arrossirà come un peperone e proverà a spiegarsi, ma non negherà veramente nulla di quello che ha detto e fatto – dovranno discutere  e forse, Alfred ci crede profondamente, potrebbe nascere qualcosa di nuovo tra di loro.


End file.
